The Assassin Daughter
by LonelyConverseengima
Summary: A fathers dangerous obsession, could lead to the downfall of his daughter and himself? RobxOc OcxRedX RobxStar RaexBB
1. Prologue: The Exception

The Assassins' Daughter

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Teen titans or Slade , but Arlena is all mine!

**Hey guys it me( Havenslight) now AGWlonely Assassin, this is a remake to my story "Daddy's little Girl" , I decided to redo this story after I got email about many people being disappointed , about me ending all my stories. But now I'm back and I hope you guys enjoy the remake of this story… **

_The Assassins' Daughter_

_Prologue_

_(Gotham 1998 11 years ago)_

"Daddy… what… what did you do?" She walked into her parents' room to see her mother on the floor laying in a pool of blood, her father towering over her with his one hand covering his bleeding right eye. He just noticed that his daughter had entered the room.

"Arlena, I didn't..." He was at a lost for words, as he tried to reach for his daughter , only to have her back away from him with tears rolling down her face. He came closer, pushing her back against the walk, their noses almost touching. Arlena could almost smell the strong bitter scent of alcohol lingering on his clothes and breath, she almost vomited.

"Shh... Arlena... shh..." He whispered into her ear, and then kissed her on her forehead. She relaxed a little, until she felt his warm hand going up her shirt .

"DAD"

"Shh..." He cut her off.

He then lifted her bridal style to his bed, Arlena then realized what he was trying to do.

"No, Daddy, stop it" She cried has he tired to take off her pants.

"Arlena!" He growled and pushed her shoulders back so that she was now laying flat against the bed, but she still struggled against his touch.

"Daddy… Please…Stop…" She then got a hard slap on her face and then started to cry even harder and her struggling stop.

"Arlena, my beautiful little girl, I'm sorry!" he whispered to her as he entered her, begging her for forgiveness.

When he was finished with her, he held her in his arms smelling her fruity aroma. All she did was cry silent tears.

"No one will ever take you away from me, my love. I will always protect you, I will always be watching over you, so no one will dare harm you."

"No one expected you!" She said barely above a whisper He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head so that he could look into her eyes. "Yes, love, expected me."

She knew what he meant; Arlena had always known what her father did for a living, besides being a rich billionaire. She knew why he had killed her mother, but was too stubborn to except it. Her father was a cold-hearted killer and she was his daughter, who shared a tainted love for him. It's taken her twelve years to understand and except her titled, to step out of the light and into the darkness, darkness she knew she couldn't escape no matter how fast she ran. She knew who she truly was; she now had a new burden on her shoulders. Arlena Gabrielle Wilson was the Assassin Daughter...

**So guys How Did you like the first pat to my story?**

**Please R&R( No Flames) **

**AGW Lonely Assassin**


	2. the thief and the assassin

The Assassins' Daughter

The Assassins' Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or RedX , Jason Todd or Slade but Arlena and Katrina are all mine!! HaHa Ha ( does evil laugh)

_A love that is great , a love that is anything but pure , a love that is beautiful but also tainted, a love between a thief and an assassin'_

_(Jump City 11 years later)_

_"Yes, love, except me!"_

Those four words still rang through her head; they haunted her in her sleep and took over her whole body. _'Will I ever be safe from him?_' she thought as she parked her motorcycle and went into the small diner and sat down at the bar. '_I'm sure he's here, he's been here_ _all along'_ her thoughts were interrupted by a waitress who's name was Pam.

"So what can I get you ya, sir?" Arlena had almost forgotten that her helmet was still on, even still how could this woman mistake her for a man. Arlena then took her helmet off and caught a glimpse of Pam blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, you're lass are ya!" Pam said still embarrassed about her earlier introduction. "So what can I get for ya? I make the best Flap Jack and Key Lime Pie around."

"No pie, but I am looking for someone. Arlena then pulled out a picture and slid in on the counter.

Pam's'' eyes widened. "Now why would ya be looking for someone like that?" Arlena then pulled out the picture; it seemed that he was famous no matter where she went.

"RedX has information that I 'need', now if you don't know where he is then I'll be on my way"

Before Arlena could get up, a powerful hand d grabbed her wrist. She took her other hand and swung it at the stranger, but it was caught in mid- air. The stranger turned her around to face him and released her hands. She didn't even released that she was about to fall until he caught her by the waist and pulled her up close to him until their noses where almost touching.

Why hadn't she noticed him before, he had strong facial feature, a mess of blonde short hair and blue eye, which her now looking into her green ones. She then felt dizzy and her head felt cloudy.

"Who are you?"

He responds with a sly grin spreading across his face.

Redx hadn't even noticed the ebony hair, green eyed beauty until she had mentioned his name and he then notice the picture of him laying on the counter.' What does she want from me?' She knew exactly what she wanted and was surprised that she hadn't notice him and was about the leave . 'she not getting away that easily' He grabbed her wrist , only to find her other hand flying towards his face, but he easily caught it and swung her around to face him and then he released her only to grab her by her waist to stop her fall.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm the person who can help you find Redx, beautiful"

"Really, well do you have a name stranger" _'Since when was he a stranger"_

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

'Jason Todd at you service" She pulled her hand away and glared at him.

'"Arlena Wilson, can you really help me?'" a grin on his face widened. He then stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"You can trusted me beautiful, you already stole my heart so many years ago." She snorted and walked out of diner with Jason walking a few steps behind her.

About two miles outside of Jump City they stopped on at the small gas station that didn't even have a mini mar, to go with it.

'' How'd you know it was me?" she asked him at pulled off her helmet, then put her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation.

"Arlena, I could never forget your face." He still had that stupid grin on his face that she wanted to slap off. She knew that he still had feeling for her and she couldn't deny her feeling for him.

"Jason don't bring up the past" he walked closer to her , closing the gap between them and lifted her chin to look in to her eyes.

"Two months, isn't really much of a past, beautiful, what you don't love me anymore?" he asked her and held both of his hands on either sides of her face.

"Jason, you where the one who left" She avoided his gaze.

"You didn't answer the question"

"No"

"You're bluffing" She knew that he was annoyed with her now by the tone of his voice. "If I were to kiss you right now you wouldn't kiss me back."

"No"

"Prove it, make me believe that you don't love" She didn't say anything and kept looking down at the ground. He then lean down her and gave her a passionate kiss. She could felt fell all his passion for her that he kept hide for two months in that one kiss. The way that his soft lips felt against her, how they mold into each other and how their tongue fought against one another. That when she realized that she was kissing him back, and she then felt a little light headed, the she always felt around him.

Several minutes later they pulled apart, trying to their breath. Arlena then look at him and smiled at him and he replied with a small peck on her lips.

"I knew it, you can't resist me beautiful." he teased and began to lightly kiss down her neck, stopping at the nape of her neck and licked her there and then started nipping at her skin.

Arlena couldn't control herself anymore, two months of being alone could kill a person , but she wasn't about to let him take her on the side of the rode, no matter how much she missed him.

"X, we can't do this right now."

"Why not"

"Seeing how we're at a run down gas station, in the middle of nowhere." Jason stopped touring her neck and looks around, has if he has just noticed where they were.

"Eh, would you look at that" he gave her another one of his ' you know you love me' grins and went back to kissing her neck, before Arlena pushed away.

" I'm serious"

"Fine, but once we're in Jump City you're mine" He teased, as he jumped back onto his motorcycle and put back on his helmet.

"Fair enough" Arlena started her engine and they started making their way to Jump City.


	3. The HauntingRelaxation

The Assassins' Daughter

The Assassins' Daughter

By: AGWLonelyAssassin

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans or slade or any other charter that I mention or decide to use my amazing little here, so if some of you want to complain then I do not care ….. jk jk on with the story …

Clamiers: However I do own all my OCs' no matter what anyone says Arlena and any new characters that my amazing little brains comes up with are all mine b cuz they r my little creations ha ha …. How about that … ,( I crack my self up lol) just playin around …

Chapter 2: The haunting / relaxation

"_The memories that we fear, are always the hardest ones to forgive and forget"_

-_Katrina Wilson_

_"Robin" he awoke to the unfamiliar voice whispered into his ear. His eyes adjusted to the dim light around him , it when a that moment that he realized that he wasn't in the tower, but in a strange room, that had different shades of red velvet and silk drapes all around the room . _

"_You okay , bird boy?" Robin then turn back to the person that was on top of him . ' she definitely wasn't starfire' , she had long thick chocolate locks, tan glowing skin , full lips, and pale green eyes that alike starfire , showed know expressions in them. _

_"Who are you?" His voice was barely above a whisper, it was sore of high pitched and squeaky._

_She didn't reply to him because she had vanished before his eyes, along with the room before him. He was now in a maze the looked like it went on forever. He caught another glimpse of the mystery woman running thought the labyrinth. He ran after her thought a maze of twisted and turns that seemed endless. _

_He has finally gotten to the center, only to come face to face with his enemy.._

_"Slade" Robin felt everything freeze around him, his blood ran cold and his heart stopped. _

"_Hello bird boy, been a long time hasn't it" Robin was about to the attack him, when suddenly the strange woman feel limp into his embrace and Slade grinned back at him._

_" Let her go , Slade" Slade chuckled and bent her arm back and the women let out a painful screech from the woman that she held in his arms, bringing his head into the hollow of her neck , brushing the hair away from her neck , reveling the small imprinted 's' on her neck. _

"_Why should i let her go, when she belongs to me, she my little girl , isn't that right my pretty little girl." _

_When she didn't answer him he put her arm back even more, she screamed out in pain once again , louder than before , they ran thought his head until he was screaming himself... _

"Robin" Robin bolted from out of his bed and fell face first to the floor, Starfires high-pitched voice, screaming in his ears.

"Yeah Star, I'm alright" He rolled of on his back and sat up so that he could see her better.

"Are you sure, because I heard you screaming and I thought that you make be harmed" Starfire had a pleading, sad look , in her eyes. "'That_ woman definitely wasn't starfire'_

"No Star, I'm ok"

"Oh that is wonderful; Friend Cyborg is taking us to the beach, he told me to come a get you" She smiled at him and lifted up and pressing their bodies and lips together. After a quick make-out session, starfire left Robin to get ready for the beach.

* * *

Jason awoke with a jump, has he heard her sired in her sleep. He'd hate to see her in so must pain, it seemed like she was so vulnerable in her sleep; tears stained her flushed cheeks , her heart raced against his chest, as she snuggled her head into the nape of his neck . He held her tighter in a warm, welcoming embrace, letting her known that he wasn't about to let her go.

"I'm so sorry Jason," she whispered to him and then began to sob into his neck. "I did it again" Her heart race being to go back to normal as she clamed down.

"It was just a nightmare, Lena "Jason started running his hand through her hair, while the other stroked her back.

"If felt so real, a swear he is taunting me, and the was a boy and I called him bird boy, do you know who he is"

"Yeah, but don't worried about it "He kissed her while slowing sitting both of them , her arms instantly wrapped around his neck , as his wrapped around her waist pulling her chooser until their bodies pressed together.

"How can... I not… until he is… dead I… cannot go… on with my… life…, I can… never be… a... normal person" She tried to tell him between the forceful kisses he was placing on her lips.

"You can move on, he is dead Arlena "She pushed him away and glared at him.

" No, don't sit here and lie to me, I came to you to make sure that it was all true, the titans really did kill him, you know I don't believe what the newspapers, so do not lie.."

He cut her off with another forceful kiss, which turned passionate moments later. They finally pulled away from lack of air.

"I would never lie to you beautiful "he strokes the side of her face.

"I know, it's just that I've been running from him for so long, it seem like now I do not know how to stop" Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lena, you down have to cry anymore, you can start over with me, live a normal life, and forget about everything"

" My mother once told me that the memories that we fear the most are always the hardest ones to forgive and forget, but you she was right about it all " She signed and leaned her head into his chest.

They sat there for a few moments, holding each other tightly. "I know what you need "He got up from the bed and started searching through his drawers completely nude in front of her. " _The man has no shame "_A few minutes later pieces of clothing came flying out her.

"Jason what are you doing" He was already in the bathroom by time she got the on piece off. She then look down to notice that it was her old coral bikini and yellow dress that she'd always wore over it.

"So I take it that we're going to the beach "She shouted at him and started to the get dressed.

About fifteen minutes later, Jason came out of the bathroom to find Arlena looking at herself in the mirror. He smirked and walked to her, grabbing her waist , pulling her back against him.

"I'm surprise in still fit "She put her arms around and pulled him down to capture his lips once more, before pulling away and quickly slipping on the yellow thin strap summer dress.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked and started t pulling him out the door.

* * *

"Oh friend, I am very sorry" Arlena groaned, as she rolled over, this was the fifth times the woman had apologized to her for tripping over her and knocking her bag over. '_She must have the most annoying voice in the world.' _

"Starfire it's fine, I'm alright" Arlena sat up, brushing the sand that had falling on her back, while putting her things back, while Starfire help her.

"Are you sure you are unharmed? Oh and her necklace..." That got her attention, she looked up at the jewelry that Starfire was dangling in her face with _Katrina _engraved on the front.

" Thank you" She smiled at Starfire and took the necklace from her and place it back on around her neck.

" Katrina, is that your name?"

"No, Katrina was my mothers' name, my name is Arlena" Starfire smile widned has she jumped up and gave her a tight hug .

" Oh new friends, you must meet my friends" Starfire pulled her towards the rest of the titans.

* * *

So wat do u think yeah it watz kind of long but im pround of myself..R&R


	4. meeting

The assassins' Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans but I wish that I did

AN: okay so sorry that it took so long but I had to work and ha-ha SCHOOL, but anyways I'm back now and this chapter is really short but I promise that I will make it up to you …

" Robin and friends!" He then heard Starfire high squeaky voice then he knew everything was all right. However then he heard another smooth voice that instantly made he open his eyes, that made he remember his dreams from the previous night.

"So you are Robin! Starfire just could not stop talking about you on are way here." Then woman way indeed very beautiful, Robin couldn't find the way to say, he just sat there and stare at her.

"Oh I am sorry, my name is Arlena "She then extended her hand out to him. He took it, ha their eyes meet her piercing green ones, felt like they were melting his mask away and her eyebrows frowned in her confusion and she quickly pulled hers away.

"Oh my name is Robin"

Cyborg came up behind Robin. "Well that took long enough, are you are little lady" Arlena came out of her dream, to simply nod at him.

Starfire then came behind Arlena and sat down in the sand and than became to talk about Tamaran and her birthday was today, how they were going to celebrate and go to the clubbing, as Starfire put it. However the whole time Robin notice that Arlena was barely paying any attention to his alien girlfriend. Arlena eyes where focused on the boardwalk.

Robin followed her gazed, to a man to was lean on the ledge, he was just like her, pale ivory skin that seemed to glow, piercing eyes, except his where a golden hazel color, the same small smooth movement and then had the same strange tattoo that Robin had know clue what it was.

"It is the mark of 'obedient', it is so I can never tell a lye and so I can never break my code." Robin was shocked, eye wide, and mouth dropping.

" What…but…. I"

"I'm afraid I must get going Starfire, but I will probably see you at your party tonight " She turned towards the other titans. ", it was very nice to meet you all." With that she got up and walked away.

"Well that was interesting" Raven finally said, looking up from her book. "There is something about her

"Why what did you read' Robin asked.

"That's just the thing, I could not read her thoughts, it almost seem like she was blocking me out, there was just nothing"

" Friends please stop talking about my new friend, she is perfectly fine" Starfire said as she look like she was about to cry.

"No Star we just want to keep a close eye on her" Robin tried to then tried to comfort her.

" Well she is still coming to the clubbing with us, no matter what you guy think." Starfire then pushed away from Robin.

" Yea I'm with Star on this one, I don't think there is anything wrong with her, I like her and she has a lot of cool tattoo I think I got all of them: the snake, the Greek one, the other thingy, the tiger on her back and the 's' on her neck" Beast Boy had then an 'actual' thinking look on his face.

Robin froze, so it was her and that meant that she had a connection with Slade, so was he still alive?

"

I know its reallyshort but im working n the next chapter so next time im gonna post up two or three. but thanks for reading and i promise that this story is going to get better ...


End file.
